She Will Be Loved
by Lori2
Summary: Buffy entered into a new college. She meets a guy named Spike. She seems annoyed by him, But he seems to be fixated on her. He knows something is up with her, but Buffy won't tell.
1. Prologue

Title: "She Will Be Loved"  
  
Author: Lori  
  
Prologue  
  
She stared blankly onto the desk. Her eyes went wide as her thoughts flowed through her mind. 'They don't know who I am', she thought. Her life seemed so perfect, she made it seem as if there was not a dark side to her. 'They just don't know me,'  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy broke out of her thoughts as her eyes went up slowly as she looked at the brunette secretary.  
  
She gave a questionably raised eyebrow. "Eh?"  
  
The secretary gave a smirk. "Dr. Mitchell is ready to see you,"  
  
Buffy grabbed her purse as she walked slowly towards the door. She turned her head to the side a little as she took a glimpse at the secretary. She smiled. "Thanks," She walked into the door as the secretary narrowed her eyebrows  
  
Buffy began to play with her fingers as Dr. Mitchell cocked her head to the side and watched her.  
  
"Now Buffy," Dr. Mitchell leaned forward onto her desk as she parted her lips. . Buffy lifted her head in attention and straightens herself up.  
  
"I want to know why did you check yourself into here," Dr. Mitchell got out from her chair and walked towards to the front of her desk and sat on the desk facing Buffy. "There seems to be nothing wrong with you,"  
  
Buffy lowered her head and spoke smoothly and quietly. "But there are some things you don't know about me Dr. Mitchell," She rose her head looking deep into Dr. Mitchell's eyes. "I'm not as perfect as you think,"  
  
Dr. Mitchell titled her head to the side and caught Buffy's eyes well up near to tears. Dr. Mitchell closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes again. "Buffy, what are you looking for in life?"  
  
Buffy leaned back in her chair and looked up into the ceiling. "Depends on what you mean by that," Buffy said as she took a deep sigh as she tapped her foot rapidly.  
  
"What I mean by that is," She lowered her head down and she looked at Buffy. "What in this world do you want the most,"  
  
Buffy stopped tapping her foot. She blinked as she pursed her lips. "What do I want the most in this world?" She looked at the ceiling and narrowed her eyebrows. Buffy had never been asked that question before. She held onto her hands and took a deep sigh as she closed her eyes. Then she said, "Just..." She opened her eyes. "To be loved," 


	2. First Comes First Serves

Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
Chapter 1 – First Comes, First Serves  
  
Buffy walked through the crowd quickly. "Damn, never thought it will be this crowded," She sighed as she made her way through the crowd. "Didn't know the first day will be like this,"  
  
Buffy made her way to the front entrance as her eyes set onto the big sign. She read it slowly. "'Welcome To Sunnydale University'," She smirked. "It's so...original," She laughed to herself and entered the building.  
  
She looked around and found the front desk. She walked quickly over there to get her information. She saw a young blonde girl as she smiled softly.  
  
"Welcome to Sunnydale University, How may I help you?" The young girl asked in a cheery voice.  
  
Buffy let out a slight smile. "Hi my name is Buffy Summers and I will like to know-"  
  
Buffy was suddenly interrupted with a shove to the side as she saw an exhausted platinum blonde boy, who was kind of tall, as he began to speak to the young blonde.  
  
"Hello love, My name is William-"He spoke with his British accent.  
  
"Excuse me," Buffy shoved him a little to the side. "But as you should know, I was here first," She gave a sarcastic smile and looked back at the young blonde. "Sorry, let me finish what I was saying until I was rudely interrupted," She said stiff as she looked at the boy who was named William.  
  
William smirked as he cocked his head to the side. "Girl has spunk, I like that in a woman,"  
  
Buffy looked at him in disgust as she saw run his tongue onto his bottom lip. "Ugh," She turned back to young girl. "Can I just please get my schedule?" She lowered her eyes. "Buffy Anne Summers,"  
  
The girl looked through her files as Buffy waited. From the corner of her eye, Buffy saw William looking at her. She turned to face him and raised her eyebrows. "Well?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"This," She pointed her finger towards William and herself back and forth. "You, here, looking at me..." William gave her a questioning look. She sighed and shook her head. "Don't you have somewhere else to be...you know..." She raised her eyebrows as she nodded her head. "Terrorizing another person. Umm...William is it?"  
  
He smirked. "First of all Goldilocks, the name's Spike," He saw Buffy rolled her eyes as he took a deep sigh. "And second of all, it's a free country," He threw his hands up in the air. "Bloody hell woman, I can do anything I want," He placed his hand onto the desk as he leaned onto it as he gave a wide grin.  
  
She rolled her eyes and let out a groan. "Can things get any worse?"  
  
"Here," The young blonde girl passed Buffy her schedule.  
  
As Buffy step to the side, she took a glance at Spike. "After you," A grin grew upon his face as he began to speak to the young girl.  
  
Buffy began to look at her schedule and narrowed her eyebrows. "English 101," As she began looking through it, Spike looked over her shoulder as he began to look at her schedule. "If I would have known any better," She looked over her shoulder at Spike. "I would think you're a psychotic vampire whose obsessed with me and is wanting to suck my blood,"  
  
Spike smirked at her comment. "And if I didn't know any better, I would think that you a stuck up tight ass slayer who is in a dying mood for a shagging," He pursed his lips as he saw Buffys' body shift towards his direction.  
  
Buffy placed her hands on her hips as she lifted her head up a little. "What do you want?"  
  
Spike licked his lips as he walked towards her. "Well, I want a lot of things, love," He said seductively as he parted his lips.  
  
But all Buffy gave was a disgusted look. "You're a pig Spike," She said as she wrinkled her nose.  
  
Spike smirked. "Hey, I'm the devil, got to love me," He took a step back. "All I wanted to see love was what classes you have, from what I saw," He pointed at her schedule. "Seems like I'm going to be seeing you almost everyday,"  
  
Buffy's mouth went wide open. "You have to be kidding me," She shook her head.  
  
"Nope, not at all," He looked at his watch. "Bloody hell, look at the time," He looked at Buffy and smirked. "Till' we meet again 'slayer'," He said as he walked off slowly into the crowd.  
  
Buffy watched him go. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at her schedule once more. "This is going to be definitely one long year," She said as she walked into the crowd. 


	3. So Far

Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
Chapter 2 – So Far  
  
Buffy walked slowly into her dorm room. She placed her bag onto an empty bed. She looked around the dorm room and seen a bed already made and clothes hung up in the closet.  
  
"Seems like someone already made themselves comfortable," Buffy sat onto the bed and sighed.  
  
Suddenly someone came into the room as Buffy quickly stood up. Buffy stared at the red hair girl and fidgeted. "Hi... um...my name is Buffy," Buffy said slowly.  
  
The red head girl smiled. "Hi, my name is Willow," She said shyly. Willow went up to Buffy and let out her hand. Buffy just stared at her hand and Willow notice her nervousness and let down her hand. "Seems like we're roommates for the next four years," Willow said as she walked to the closet.  
  
Buffy nodded her head as she placed her hands in her back pockets. "Yeah, this college is pretty big,"  
  
Willow looked through her clothes. "Yeah, and one of the best," She pulled out a Power Puff Girls shirt.  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at the shirt. Willow blushed in embarrassment. Buffy just let out a laugh and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, and one of the worst shirts," Buffy pointed at her shirt.  
  
Willow face flushed. "I'm planning on giving it to my little sister any ways," She placed it into a bag.  
  
Buffy giggled. "I see, so what do you know so far about this school anyway?" She walked towards the window of the dorm and look outside as she saw people bringing luggage into the building. "I kind of heard that it's almost like living above the 'hell mouth'" She smirked as she took a glance at Willow.  
  
Willow pursed her lips. "Well, the teachers are hard...from what I heard..." She placed her last tee shirt into the closet as she closed it. "But from what I see, it doesn't seem quite bad," She smiled slightly as she turned to Buffy. "Does that answer all of your questions?"  
  
Buffy titled her head and smirked slightly. "You can say that..." She glanced back out the window. "For now," She said muttered under her breath.  
  
"Well, if you are in a dying mood to really know what this school is about," Willow placed her bag in her closet and grab her notebook and pen. "First class starts in 5 minutes,"  
  
Buffy turned around quickly with her mouth wide open. "You got to be kidding me!" 


	4. And The Games Begin

Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N: Hey...Thanks for the...Um...One review...: puts on a sad face: But hey! It still makes me happy...I haven't wrote in a while...So yeah...here goes nothing.  
  
Chapter 3 – And the Games Begin  
  
Buffy clutched her books closely to her chest as she walked down the hallway.  
  
"So then he goes, 'Willow, College is what makes you a woman, not sex, but college,'" Willow said imitating her father to Buffy.  
  
Buffy gave a faint smile at Willow. She then stopped in front of a class. "So, I go in here?" Buffy said confused.  
  
Willow let out a laugh. "No silly, we go in here,"  
  
Willow grabbed Buffy's arm softly and walked with her into the classroom. Willow and Buffy found there selves a seat in the back of the class.  
  
"English Class plus Buffy equal big bad fat zero," Buffy said looking around the classroom.  
  
Willow smiled. "Hey, what could get any worse?"  
  
Buffy eyes suddenly went wide following a figure coming into the class. "That could,"  
  
Willow then spotted a platinum blonde young man coming up the stairs to a chair. Willow raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, he seems like miracle to me,"  
  
Buffy turned to face Willow in disgust.  
  
"What?" Willow said giggling.  
  
"He is not a miracle, he is a nightmare," Buffy said clutching her teeth. "He is nothing more than a dirty little bitc-"  
  
Suddenly a head pop up with a wide grin. "What's that, love?"  
  
Buffy pursed her lips and smirked. "I said you are nothing more than a dirty little bit-"  
  
"Good morning class!" Someone yelled out interrupting Buffy.  
  
Spike smirked at her. "Now, pet. Don't want to interrupt your lesson do we?" He licked his lips as he sat right behind her. "Now this is going to be fun,"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and gave Willow a pleading look.  
  
Willow sighed. "Trust me," Willow whispered to Buffy. "It's not as worst as when on your 5th birthday party, when Barney vomited on you,"  
  
Buffy slumped into her chair and glared at the teacher speaking.  
  
"Now class, I will now give you a project that is due in 2 months from now," The teacher began. "You will have to write on about your experience in this school, it can deal with anything. With someone you have met, something you have gotten fond of," The teacher walked over to his desk and leaned onto it. "Or maybe, just something or someone you hate,"  
  
"Well that won't be hard to do," Buffy said knowing Spike would get a hint.  
  
"Love," He whispered into her ear. "You'll think of me more than that sooner or later,"  
  
Buffy just rolled her eyes.  
  
"And it can be in any kind of form, poetry, song like, an essay," The teacher put his hands onto his hips. "Just as long as it is on what you experienced while you were in this school. Now," the teacher walked up to the board. "Onto the lesson,"  
  
Buffy placed her hand onto her face.  
  
"What's the matter love?" Spike moved next to Buffy. "Captain Cardboard didn't give you a shagging?"  
  
"Why are you bothering me?" Buffy said annoyed.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Just trying to find my inspiration," Spike smiled and walked away.  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyebrows. "His inspiration?" Buffy shook it off.  
  
"Come on Buffy," Willow said.  
  
Buffy just took a deep breath and grabbed her books as she left the class. 


	5. Echo

Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N: Hey...umm...This story didn't really get to the way I really wanted it to be. You know, with all the corny lines I had. But for the story I really had it in my mind. But it seems when I type it down, it don't sound as the way I wanted it to be. Oh well, but I hope you still enjoy it. I try... (Spike is so mine!!!)  
  
Chapter 4: Echo  
  
Buffy open her eyes and groaned. She rubbed her face and noticed Willow was gone. Thank god it's the weekend', Buffy thought. Buffy slipped out of bed and walked over to the mini TV and put it on.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Buffy ran up to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, Summers and Rosenberg residence, how may I help you?" Buffy mocked as an operator.  
  
On the other line Buffy heard a screech. She quickly pulled the phone away from her. As she giggled a little, Buffy cautiously pulled the phone to her ear again. "Hello?"  
  
"Buffy! You just can't believe what happened!"  
  
"Willow?" Buffy narrowed her eyebrows as she leaned onto the wall.  
  
"Yes, Oh my god," Willow said taking a deep sigh. "I just got a date with the hottest band member!"  
  
Buffy suddenly got interested. "Oh my god! You're dating Justin Timberlake?!" Buffy said quickly.  
  
"No silly!" Willow said. "A guy from a band named Dingoes Ate My Baby,"  
  
"Wow, the name screams 'Date Me, Promise I won't kill ya' since I eat little innocent baby's'" Buffy smirked at her comment.  
  
"But Buffy, he is so totally cool!"  
  
Suddenly Buffy heard. "Please deposit 25 cents for the next 3 minutes,"  
  
Willow sighed. "Buffy, before this hangs up, you just have to come with me to his gig in The Bronze,"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What is a Bronze?"  
  
"This major exclusive club in Sunnydale, Just please come,"  
  
"Um..." Buffy gave up. "Sure, why not?"  
  
"Thanks Buff, You won't regret th-"  
  
Suddenly Buffy heard a dial tone. She took a deep sigh and mentally kicked herself. "Buffy will do no good in study work tonight," Buffy walked slowly to a desk with a whole pile of homework. "But hey, one night won't do so badly, won't it?"

------------

The music screamed in Buffy's ears. She saw sweaty bodies dancing on the dance floor.  
  
"Willow," Buffy screamed into Willow's ears.  
  
"Yeah," Willow said as she looked towards the crowd.  
  
"Where is that guy you were talking about at?" Buffy said trying to get his attention.  
  
Willow turn to Buffy. "He said he was going to be performing tonight, like in about 5 minutes,"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I'm going to go drown myself at the bar, I'll be back,"  
  
Buffy walked contently over to the bar as she sat down onto the stoop.  
  
The bar tender leaned over to Buffy. "What will it be sweetheart?"  
  
"Can I get a beer?"  
  
The bartender nodded.  
  
"Make that two, Peaches,"  
  
Buffy slowly glanced over to the platinum blonde Billy Idol look alike. She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Happy to see me?" Spike said settling in the stoop right next to her.  
  
Buffy glanced at Spike. "A whole world of no,"  
  
The bartender placed their drinks in front of them.  
  
Buffy took a sip of her beer.  
  
Spike tilted her head to the side. "So what brings you here?"  
  
Buffy looked onto the crowd. "Is that any of your concern?"  
  
"Just wondering, love," He glanced at her features. 'God was she beautiful,' Spike thought.  
  
"What are you doing here," Buffy said interrupting his thought.  
  
"Here for a friend," Spike said suddenly getting out of his seat. "That reminds me, I'll be back in a few moments," Spike walked away.  
  
"Take as along as you want," She sighed. "Please take very long," She mumbled.  
  
Willow walked up to Buffy. "They are going on now!" She said happily.  
  
Buffy watched as the band settled on the stage to perform.  
  
"That's him!" Willow pointed to a slightly short guy with spiked hair.  
  
Buffy smiled.  
  
An announcer came to the microphone. "Now everybody, I am please to introduce, Dingoes Ate My Baby!"  
  
The crowd cheers as Buffy clapped.  
  
Buffy eyes suddenly stuck onto a certain blonde walking towards the microphone.  
  
Willow suddenly narrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, isn't that-"  
  
"Spike..." Buffy said softly.  
  
Spike saw Buffy in the crowd and winked. He spoke into the microphone. "Here's a little song called 'Echo',"  
  
The band began to play.  
  
Buffy's eyes rested onto Spike's voice that began singing slowly  
  
--Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why...  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride...--  
  
Buffy suddenly saw Spike looking at her. She gazed at him while he begins to sing.  
  
--I think about your face  
  
And how I fall into your eyes  
  
The outline that I trace  
  
Around the one that I call mine  
  
Time that called for space  
  
Unclear where you drew the line  
  
I don't need to solve this case  
  
And I don't need to look behind...  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why...  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride...--  
  
Spike took a breath. 'Why the bloody hell does this bloody woman make me feel this way,' Spike thought. 'I don't even know her' He looked at Buffy. His lips began to move.  
  
--Do I expect to change  
  
The past I hold inside  
  
With all the words I say  
  
Repeating over in my mind  
  
Some things you can't erase  
  
No matter how hard you try  
  
An exit to escape  
  
Is all there is left to find...  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why...  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside...--  
  
Buffy eyes flicker at the song. 'Is this song to me?' She saw Spike lick his lips and let a soft smile at her. But, now...she suddenly smiled back...  
  
--So I close my eyes  
  
Let the whole thing pass me by  
  
There is no time  
  
To waste, Asking why...  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I'll run away with you, by my side  
  
I need to let go, let go, let go, let go of this pride  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo in my mind  
  
Until this echo, echo, echo, echo can subside...--

The whole crowd cheered.  
  
"Thank you," Spike said into the microphone as he walked off stage.  
  
Willow looked at Buffy. "Buffy, are you thinking what I'm thinki-"  
  
"Willow, I hardly know the guy," Buffy just sighed. "Let's just not talk about it,"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then,"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath as she spotted Oz and Spike walking there way.  
  
"Oz!" Willow screeched. "You guys were so good!"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy as he noticed she was looking at her. She suddenly snapped her head looking at Willow.  
  
Oz nodded shyly. "Thank you,"  
  
"Oh I so forgot," Willow held Oz's hand and looked at Buffy. "Buffy this is Oz, Oz this is Buffy,"  
  
Buffy came off the stoops and smiled lightly. "Hi,"  
  
"Hi," Oz said. "Oh and this is my good friend Spike,"  
  
Spike smiled. "I already know then Osbourne,"  
  
"Yeah," Willow said. "He is in one of our," Willow pointed at her and Buffy. "English classes,"  
  
"Well," Oz said. "He is very good with his words when it comes to poetry,"  
  
Spike smiled.  
  
"Oh Oz, come show me the rest of your friends," Willow said.  
  
"Sure, we'll be back," Oz and Willow walked away leaving Spike and Buffy alone.  
  
There was dead silence.  
  
A beat.  
  
"So..." Spike said breaking the silence.  
  
"I should really be getting back to the dorm, it's getting late," Buffy said grabbing her purse.  
  
"Um...  
  
Buffy's body tensed. "Um, yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say I was sorry," Spike said. "For acting like a jerk and pervert and all to you, pet,"  
  
"Yeah," Buffy decided to get him really tense now. She rested her purse onto the bar table. "Because we don't want your bleach boy self and boil up your hair do we?"  
  
Spike shot her a look. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Not my fault your satellite hair was blinding me from the so called 'sweet side' of yours," Buffy smirked proudly.  
  
"Oh but, love," Spike suddenly came closely towards Buffy's face nearly inches to hers. "I can show a very sweet side, but yet," He grabbed her waist and pulled her closely. Buffy let out a gasp from her lips. "I can also so a rough side of mine," He ran his tongue above his bottom lip.  
  
Buffy pushed him away. "You pig,"  
  
Spike gave a smirk. "Oh but love, you enjoy it."  
  
"Ugh, I'm leaving" Buffy said walking out the door.  
  
Spike smirked proud of himself. "I always win," He then notice her purse sitting on the bar table. "Bloody woman left her purse here," Spike grinned wide. "Oh this is going to be bloody fun," He grabbed the purse and stuffed it into his leather as he walked out the club. 

A/N2: That song was "Echo" by Trapt. A very good song. Also the songs that I use for the band are not being used as they are copying them. In this world (A/U) they do not exist. Reviews will really help me and thanks to all the people who inspired me to wrote another chapter. All my reviewers! Thank you. --- Lori --- 


	6. Changes

Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N: Here goes nothing...: Steals Spike away from Joss and runs far away: YES!! ALL MINE!!...  
  
Chapter 5: Changes

"Are you sure?" Buffy said a little roughly over the phone.  
  
"Yeah, it's not here," Willow said on the other line. "Checked all over the place,"  
  
Buffy frowned slightly. "Thanks," She hung up her cell and clutched it into her hand tight. She sat in a near bench outside of the dorms. "I swear, whoever has my purse better need it more than I do,"  
  
"You know, love, it's not good to swear,"  
  
Buffy turned around quickly as she flinched at the sight of him. "And don't you know that's it's not good to stalk up on people out of nowhere,"  
  
"Well, it's could be for good reasons," He walked up slowly looking down at her.  
  
Buffy looked up at him. "No, coming out of you are all bad reasons," She stood up as she stuffed her hands inside her jacket. "Number one, you're a pathological stalker," She began to walk around him.  
  
Spike's eyes followed.  
  
"Second, you're an annoying bleach boy wonder who seems to love to argue with me," She then faced him.  
  
Spike pursed his lips.  
  
"And the final reason," She tilted her head and smirked  
  
"And what might that be, love," Spike said suddenly interested in what she might say.  
  
Buffy then blinked and her eyes wandered around a bit. "Umm..." She looked at Spike and rolled her eyes and took a deep sigh. "I -... You know!" She suddenly began walking away.  
  
Spike followed.  
  
"Why are you following me anyway?" Buffy turned around quickly to face Spike.  
  
"It's for a bloody good reason woman!" He growled at her.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "In my book, things starting with S and ends with Pike equals to very bad and weird things," She took a deep breath.  
  
Spike threw his hands up in the air. "Fine woman, want to be like that," He grabbed her purse out of his coat pocket.  
  
Buffy looked in awe. "Hey! That's mine!"  
  
"No Buffy, it's mine now," Spike began to walk away with it.  
  
"No!" Buffy began to catch up. "That's called stealing,"  
  
Spike whipped his head quickly.  
  
"But love, all this that deal with an S and ends with a Pike are always bad," Spike drew closer to her face. "According to a young girl named Buffy," He smirked into her face.  
  
Buffy drew a strand of blonde her into her back ear and pursed her lips.  
  
Spike crossed his arms. "Now Buffy, what do we say?"  
  
Buffy stared at her purse in his hand. She mumbled something.  
  
"Huh? I can't quite hear you?" Spike pointed at his ear.  
  
Buffy quickly grabbed her purse. "You're a slow mother fucker, that's what I said," Buffy then began to run down the court.  
  
Spike then chased after her. "Hey! That's called stealing, you bloody wanker,"  
  
"Sorry can't hear you, too busy having fun winning," She kept on running then suddenly she was tackled onto the floor.  
  
Spike flipped Buffy over onto her back and pinned her arms onto the ground.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said. "This is called abuse," Buffy pouted.  
  
Spike smirked slightly. "Finders Keepers," He drew closer to Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy's body tensed up as she took a deep breath as Spike began coming closer.  
  
Spike looked into Buffy's eyes. "I'm going to kiss you in 3 seconds,"  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Just was getting you ready," Spike licked his lips. "One..."  
  
Buffy became hesitate at first. 'Buffy move,' she thought, 'legs you can start kicking right now,'  
  
"Two..."  
  
"Spike I-"  
  
"Bugger this," Spike brushed his lips upon Buffy.  
  
Buffy shut her eyes about to draw back, but suddenly she joined into it.  
  
Spike ran his tongue onto her upper lip and ran it down onto her bottom lip and began to kiss her passionate. Buffy grabbed onto his face drawing his tongue deeply into her mouth causing Spike to let out a groan.  
  
"Buffy," Spike breathed out. "Want you so much, love,"  
  
Buffy suddenly opened up her eyes and pushed Spike off of her and got up.  
  
"Bullocks, what was that for?" Spike pushed himself up off the floor.  
  
"Spike, I," Buffy hesitated. "I can't do this, I'm sorry," Buffy turned and began walking.  
  
Spike grabbed her arm and swung her around. "And why the bloody hell not?"  
  
Buffy eyes began to swell up with tears. "I just can't... You just won't understand," Buffy got out of Spike's grasp and ran quickly to her dorm.  
  
Spike stood there left in confusion. He spotted her purse on the floor again.  
  
---------------------------

Buffy shut the door behind her and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. Tears began to well up in her eyes.  
  
There was a knock on her door.  
  
Buffy rubbed her eyes and open the door. She just stared. "I thought I told you-"  
  
"Just came here to return your purse," Spike said handing it into her hand.  
  
Buffy grabbed the purse lightly out of Spike's hand. "Thank you,"  
  
Spike nodded. "Buffy..." He began to touch her face.  
  
Buffy turned her head. "No please," She said closing her eyes.  
  
"Buffy...just wanted to just let you know," He rested his hand onto his hand. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," He said softly.  
  
Buffy gazed at Spike.  
  
"Whenever you need me, my doors always open. You can come anytime you want," Spike took a step back. "I know there is something going on with you and I won't pressure you into anything,"  
  
"Spike it's just that-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Spike nodded. "Just, if you ever need a friend, I'm here.., you know where to look me up at," With that Spike walked away.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And that's just what I'm going to do,"  
  
Buffy picked up the phone and dialed. "Yes... hello?" She spoke into the phone. "May I have the dorm room number of William Giles?"


	7. Nothing More

**Title: She Will Be Loved**  
  
**Author: Lori**  
  
**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews once again. And I admit it I did rush into the Spuffiness a little too quickly. But hey, what can I say when I get too caught up in the moment and want to write the part that I was most anticipated for. Oh and yes, please show me some songs you have in mind for the story. I would love that. I have some songs, but I would rather have the readers' opinion. Thank you so much again. --Spike All Mines!!---  
_  
**Chapter 6: Nothing More**  
  
"-and then we just hit it off,"  
  
Buffy snapped out of her trance. "Huh?"  
  
Willow just shook her head. "Me and Oz, we hit it off good,"  
  
Buffy smiled softly. "That's good,"  
  
Willow and Buffy made there way into the crowd in the hallway.  
  
"So, what happen between you and Spike last night?" Willow looked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy slightly widen her eyes. "What made you think something happened between me and Spike?"  
  
Willow shrugged holding onto her books to her chest. "He brought you your purse back, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Just thought that something might have happened," Willow smirked.  
  
Buffy opened her mouth. "You dirty little minded girl!" She playfully hit Willow on her arm.  
  
Buffy giggled. Buffy then bumped into someone. Her books dropped to the floor.  
  
"Oh damn," Buffy went to the floor to pick up her books when a hand grabbed her wrist to stop. Buffy stared up gazing into a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"No, let me," He smiled as he began gathering up Buffy's books.  
  
Willow smirked. "I'll leave you two alone, be good," Willow laughed as she walked down the hall.  
  
Buffy smiled and shook her head.  
  
"What was that about, love?" Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
She shook her head and smirked. "Nothing,"  
  
Spike gave Buffy her books. Buffy gave him a soft smile. There was a slight discomfort between them.  
  
Spike broke the silence. "Buffy, about last night..."  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What about last night?"  
  
Spike narrowed his eyebrows. "When we kissed-"  
  
"We?" Buffy shook her head and laughed. "As in... you and I kissing? Spike the only one who was leading on to me was actually you,"  
  
Spike opened his mouth wide. "Actually love, it was you were leading on to me," He threw up his hands. "I wasn't the one who was using the tongue,"  
  
Buffy smirked. "Spike, I wouldn't put my tongue in you if you were even Freddie Prinze Jr!" She began walking quickly down the hallway.  
  
"You just wish you had this!" Spike called out to her as Buffy disappeared through the crowd. He rummaged his hands in his long black leather duster. "Bloody woman, I hate em' all!" He screamed out as he walked into his classroom closing the door behind him.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Buffy stretched and smiled. "Thank god for vacations," She relaxed her body back down and grabbed her soda and took a sip out of the straw.  
  
Willow let out a little laugh. "So Buffy, up for bronzing tonight?" Willow said as she did a little dance.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Nah, not today. Today," She jumped onto her bed and grabbed the remote control as she laid her head onto the headboard. "It's just going to be me and my whole night marathon of 'Friends' tonight,"  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Okay Buff, you don't know what you missing out on," Willow grabbed her wallet and placed it in her coat pocket. "Oz and Spike is supposed to be performing tonight, thought you would like to see Spike perform tonight-"  
  
"What is with you thinking I have something with Spike?" Buffy made a disgusted face.  
  
Willow sighed. "Didn't mean to catch a nerve there, it's just-"  
  
"-Just I and Spike are nothing more than mutant enemies who are in a dying mood for a fight," Buffy took a deep breath as her eyes laid upon the television.  
  
Willow pursed her lips. "Didn't mean to burst your bubble, I have to go anyway," With that Willow walked out the door and closed it behind her.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes. She knew it was wrong to react to Willow that way, but she just didn't like how she was acting towards the situation towards Spike and her. Buffy opened her eyes. "If they only knew,"  
  
Buffy felt a slight vibration under her pillow. She dug under her pillow spotting her cell phone.  
  
She looked at the number. "Unknown Number?" Buffy picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes this is Buffy Summers....What happened?" Buffy abruptly got off her bed and began pacing back and forth around the room. She then stopped and widens her eyes. "Oh my god," She said barely a whisper. She then slipped the phone out of her hand and dropped down to her knees as she began to weep.  
  
Willow walked into the room. "Buffy I just left-" Willow saw Buffy on the floor crying. She rushed over to her. "Buffy, oh my goddess, what happened?"  
  
Buffy looked up to Willow with welled up tears in her eyes. "She can't... Please Will tell me she isn't!" She began to cry even more.  
  
Willow then grabbed Buffy's face and began to look over her face. "Who Buffy? What happened?"  
  
Buffy almost choked on her words. "My mom...she's dead..." Just then, Buffy fainted.  
  
Willow screamed out. "Somebody Help!"  
  
-----------------  
  
Oz narrowed her eyebrows. "That's weird; Willow said she isn't going to make it tonight,"  
  
Spike played with the strings of the guitar. "Why do you think she isn't mate?"  
  
Oz shrugged his shoulders as he stared at his cell phone. "I'm asking her now,"  
  
"Bugger those text messages mate, those bloody things take a few years till' you get one back," Spike put down his guitar. "Bet Ms. Pretty Sunshine Goldilocks got her all busy,"  
  
Oz's eyes then perked up. "Oh she wrote back," He then began to read it out loud. "I'm in the hospital...Buffy fainted," Oz narrowed his eyebrows.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow. "Come again?"  
  
Oz looked at Spike. "Buffy...she's in the hospital, she fainted,"  
  
Spike was just about to speak when someone came in the room.  
  
"Hey you guys, you're on in 2 minutes,"  
  
Oz and Spike nodded there heads.  
  
When the guy left, Oz spoke up. "After we do this performance, I'm going to the hospital to go see Buffy,"  
  
"I'm coming with you," Spike said.  
  
Oz raised an eyebrow. "Alright, now let's get this show on the road,"  
  
Spike nodded as they got on stage.  
  
Spike got in the front of the microphone. "Hey,"  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
"This song is for someone out there, who I know will soon wake up from there dreams and come back to us, this is for you,"  
  
The band began to play as Spike began to sing.  
  
_Here we are again_

_Broken wings that can't mend_

_I'm sitting alone again_

_I'm wondering if I can lend you-_  
  
----  
  
Buffy's body stood on the hospital bed completely motionless. Her mind was dead. But her heart was still beating.  
  
----

_A helping hand_

_Need you to come back to me_

_So just you could see...  
_  
_No one has to be alone_

_In this world that's so cold_

_I'll keep you warm through the nights_

_While I'm holding you tight...  
_  
_I shiver at your name_

_This isn't suppose to be this way_

_I'm not suppose to feel for you_

_But what can I do_

_When I want to help you through your pain_

_And nothing more, have I gone insane...  
  
But then you stare at me_

_With those beautiful eyes I can see_

_What was missing in between_

_Was the love you were giving me.... ---  
_

Spike finished with the song and smiled onto the crowd. He walked back stage.  
  
Oz patted Spike on the shoulder. "Great song,"  
  
Spike nodded his head and smirked. "You know it,"  
  
"Let me just get my stuff ready then we can go," Oz walked down the hallway.  
  
"I'm already ready," Spike put on his leather duster.  
  
Oz came back and looked at Spike. "Ready to go?"  
  
Spike titled. "Always am,"  
  
****

**A/N2:** _I know this chapter must suck big time. But I'm beginning to get that writer's block in my head again. I need your helps guys. Advice please! That song I put or more like a poem is one I wrote. I just free styled it now. R&R Please!! -- Lori ---_


	8. I'm Fine

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori**  
  
**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews everyone. And thank you to Anon, for finally opening up my head for where I did want the story to go towards. I needed that to find it in my head, and Anon finally showed me where it was at. Thanks.  
_  
**Chapter 6: I'm Fine**  
  
Oz walked quickly over to the front desk. "May I have the room number of Buffy Summers?"  
  
Spike quickly catch up Oz and peered over Oz's shoulder.  
  
"Are you a family relative?" The nurse asked politely.  
  
Oz shook his head. "We're close friends,"  
  
The nurse fixed her papers on her desk. "Well, sorry sir, we can't give you the room number unless you are related to her,"  
  
Spike pushed Oz to the side and leaned over the desk angry. "You bloody well better give us that damn room number or I swear to bloody god I will rip you into two," Spike said slamming his fist onto the desk.  
  
The woman stood there with her eyes wide open.  
  
Oz grabbed the Spike to the side. "We don't want to get kicked out man,"  
  
Spike threw his hands in the air. "Don't these people have any bloody consideration?"  
  
"Oz!"  
  
Oz turned around spotting Willow. "Will!" He quickly walked over to her and gave her a light hug. "Is Buffy alright?"  
  
Willow nodded. "She's just kind of out of it," Willow spotted an angry Spike peering at her. "Umm, and he looks angry because?"  
  
Oz looked at Spike and looked back at Willow. "Long story,"  
  
A nurse came up to Willow. "Are these two gentlemen with you?"  
  
Willow nodded. "Yes they are,"  
  
Spike walked up to where Willow and Oz were and looked at the nurse. "Are we able to see her?" He said softly calming down.  
  
The nurse smiled. "Yes, you can,"  
  
Willow smiled. "I already went you guys, you can go,"  
  
Oz looked at Spike. "You go in first man, I'll stay here and keep Wills company,"  
  
Spike nodded and walked towards Buffy's room.  
  
-----------  
  
Buffy played with her fingers and looked around the room. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
_The pain that grips you, the fear that binds you _

_Releases life in me..._  
  
There was a light knock on the door.  
  
Buffy quickly opened her eyes. "Come in,"  
  
The door opened slowly as Spike walked in. "Hello pet,"  
  
Buffy twisted her jaw and pursed her lips. "What are you doing here?"  
  
_In our mutual shame we hide our eyes _

_To blind them from the truth_

_That finds a way from who we are..._  
  
Spike closed the door behind him. "Well that was a nice way to say hello,"  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and looked down.  
  
Spike grabbed a chair and sat close to Buffy's bed. "Just came to see if you were alright,"  
  
"Well I'm fine, you can go now," She said crossing her arms.  
  
Spike was just beginning to give up. "What happened?"  
  
Buffy looked away and spoke softly. "What makes you think something happened?"  
  
_Please don't be afraid when the darkness fades away  
  
The dawn will break the silence, screaming at our hearts...  
_  
Spike bit his tongue lightly. "Why else who you have fainted,"  
  
Buffy shot her head quickly to him. "Why is it any of your concern?" She yelled out to him.  
  
Spike raised his eyebrow. "Bloody hell woman, I'm just trying to-"  
  
"Trying to what, huh?" She said tears welling up in her eyes. "Want to know so badly? My mother died!" She looked away quickly.  
  
_My love for you still grows, this I do for you  
  
Before I try to fight the truth my final time...  
_  
Spike stood there shocked. "Love, I'm so sorry, I-" He went to reach for her hand.  
  
Buffy snapped her hand back. "Just leave,"  
  
_Can't wash it all away  
  
Can't wish it all away _

_Can't cry it all away  
  
Can't scratch it all away..._  
  
"Buffy," Spike said softly.  
  
Buffy looked at him. "What do you want from me? You sure don't know what its like,"  
  
Spike planted his lips together and took a deep breath. "My mother died also,"  
  
Buffy lifted her head and closed her eyes. She was shocked. "I'm sorry-"  
  
Spike shook his head. "I know what you're going through, bloody hell, I cried like a girl,"  
  
_Lying beside you, listening to you breathe  
  
The light that flows inside of you, burns inside of me..._  
  
Buffy looked down.  
  
Spike reached out to touch her hand. "It's just, you're not alone,"  
  
Buffy didn't flinch this time. She watched his hand touch hers as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.  
  
"But it hurts so much," She said not trying to make tears come down form her eyes.  
  
_Hold and speak to me of love without a sound  
  
Tell me you will live through this _

_And I will die for you..._  
  
Spike lifted his other hand to touch her face. "But sooner or later, you'll find out, everything will be just fine," He touched her cheek lightly. "Just watch and see,"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
_Cast me not away, say you'll be with me  
  
for I know I cannot bear it all alone..._  
  
"Spike, I-"  
  
Suddenly the door opens.  
  
Spike replaced his hands on his lap as Buffy and he looked towards the door.  
  
"You okay Buff?" Oz said softly.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"That's good," Oz smiled.  
  
_Can't fight it all away  
  
Can't hope it all away...  
_  
Spike got up and looked towards Buffy. "Well I should go; I got a bloody project to do,"  
  
Spike stalked towards the door. "You be good, Summers," With a smirk on his face, he left the room.  
  
_Can't scream it all away  
  
It just won't fade away...  
_  
Willow walked over to Buffy. "Buffy, are you going to be alright?"  
  
Buffy watched as Spike left the room and smiled. She looked over at Willow and said, "I'm going to do just fine,"  
  
_I try so hard..._  
  
**TBC...**  
  
**A/N:** _So what you think? R&R Please! I need some opinions...That song is called "Understanding" by Evanescence. I never heard it, but I'm still trying to find it. _


	9. Better Than Nothing

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
**  
**Author: Lori  
**  
**A/N:** _Thanks for the reviews again. I had a little time on my hands. Kind of dramactic these past days as you can say. But hey, I came out alive. Ha ha. Well, I hope you enjoy these chapters. Review Please! Thank You, ---Lori----_  
  
**Chapter 8: Better Than Nothing**  
  
Buffy looked at the paper. "I can't believe this,"  
  
Willow raised an eyebrow and walked towards the bed. "What is it?"  
  
It's been a 2 weeks since Buffy's mother died. It hasn't been the same since.  
  
"There evicting me from this room," She looked up to Willow. "I haven't paid my dues ever since my mom died," She frowned. "She always paid for me,"  
  
Willow stood there shocked. "I can't believe it," She turned to Buffy. "What about your dad?"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and dryly laughed. "He doesn't give a damn about me," She got up suddenly and began to pack her bags. "Well, I guess I just have to find a place to stay, for now on," She dropped the luggage onto her bed and looked at Willow. "It's just going to be me and Mr. Gordo in my car for a few days,"  
  
Willow went up to Buffy and gave her a light hug. "I wish I could just do something,"  
  
Buffy looked at Willow. "It's okay, but hey, maybe I could find a place with someone and invite you over and we can trash it," Buffy smiled.  
  
Willow let out a laugh and smiled at Buffy. "I'm really going to miss you,"  
  
Buffy sighed and nodded her head. "Me too,"  
  
Willow smiled and helped Buffy pack her bags.  
  
Buffy sighed and looked around the room. "Me too," She whispered.  
  
-------

"Spike you really need help around here," Oz scanned around Spike's place. "This place is a mess,"  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, what can you say for a struggling writer?"  
  
Oz shook his head as his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello...Hey baby...yeah I'm just at Spike's place...what...wow...that's bad...oh okay...talk to you soon..." He hung up the phone.  
  
Spike sat on his couch and began flicking through the channels. "What happen this time?"  
  
Oz leaned on the side of the couch. "Buffy really has been having a rough 2 weeks. She got kicked out of her place," Oz shook his head.  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," Oz then suddenly shot up and looked at Spike. "Why won't you let Buffy rent part of your room?"  
  
Spike got up and narrowed his eyebrows. "Are you bloody well out of your bird?"  
  
Oz smiled and let out a slight laugh. "No, she can pay half of the rent and actually help you out with his trashy place,"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No," He walked over towards the kitchen.  
  
Oz followed. "Come on Spike, it will do you good,"  
  
Spike faced him and spat out. "No,"  
  
Oz kept on begging. "Come on-"  
  
Spike threw down his spoon and placed his hands on the counter. "Oz, I would never and I mean never bloody well live with a woman who drives me mad,"  
  
-----  
  
"I can't believe I'm bloody doing this," Spike walked towards Buffy who was packing her stuff into the car.  
  
Buffy began placing her things into the car when someone grabbed her by her shoulder. "Hey!" She turned around to see Spike. She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"  
  
"Come on goldilocks," He began taking her stuff out of her car. "You're coming with me," He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Buffy took her arm out of his grasp and narrowed her eyebrows. "Hey, this is called kidnapping,"  
  
Spike shook his head. "No this is called Charity, now come on," He grabbed her again and began to drag her.  
  
"Spike, what the hell you are doing!" She yelled.  
  
He stopped and let go of her arm. "You got kicked out of your dorm right?"  
  
Buffy put her hands on her hips and raised a questionable eyebrow. "How did you know?"  
  
"Let's just say, Red tells Oz everything," He explained. "Well, just to let you know, I have a spare room in my apartment with satellite TV. and-"  
  
"Wait," Buffy began to giggle. "Me...Move in with you?" Buffy lifted her head back and began to laugh.  
  
Spike gave a smirk. "All right Goldilocks, suit yourself," He began to walk away.  
  
Buffy then notice he was going away. "Wait," Buffy yelled to him.  
  
Spike turned around and looked at Buffy.  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip. "You did say Satellite TV right?"  
  
------  
  
Buffy walked in the apartment and placed her bags down on the floor. "Wow, this place is laundry palace," She raised an eyebrow to Spike.  
  
Spike walked over to the counter and placed his keys on there. "Just call it _'Home Sweet Home'_,"  
  
Buffy began to look around the place look. She let out a sigh and spoke under her breath. "It's better than nothing,"  
  
"And that's when you're right, Goldilocks," He said hearing Buffy as he opened a bottle of soda.  
  
Buffy glanced over at him and gave him a questionable eyebrow.  
  
"It is better than nothing, that's why there are rules," Spike smirked as he took a sip of his soda and leaned over the counter.  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. "Rules?" She smirked. "What is this daycare?"  
  
Spike began to walk towards her as Buffy's eyes followed.  
  
"Well for you this is," He smirked as he faced her. "Rule Number One," He walked over the television and patted it. "No one watches the telly during Monday through Friday at 2 to 3 clock',"  
  
Buffy crossed her arms. "And what's so great about that timing?"  
  
Spike smirked. "Passions,"  
  
Buffy try to hold in her laugh.  
  
Spike just rolled his eyes. "Rule Number Two," He walked to face her. "Don't complain if you hear noises at night. Boy has to get his dessert at night," Spike said pursing his lips.  
  
Buffy lifted her upper lip in disgust. "Ew, much?" She walked to the other side of the room and covered her ears. "Don't want to hear it,"  
  
Spike smirked. "And Rule Number Three,"  
  
Buffy placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head. "Obey the blood thirsty fiend at all time or you will die of noises at night?"  
  
Spike walked quickly towards her backing her up against the wall. "Actually," He began to lean closer to her face.  
  
Buffy body tensed up as she parted her lips to breath.  
  
Spike smirked. "Don't get in my way," Spike stalked off towards his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
Buffy hung her head back and looked around the place. She shook her head. "And I picked this over my car?" She rolled her eyes and began to unpack her bags.

**A/N:** _Reviews Please!! Need some opinions for next chapter!!_


	10. Have It Your Way

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori**  
  
**A/N:** _Hey everybody. Thanks for the reviews once again. Oh and Anon, I'm not going to kill you don't worry... -hides knife away-. I'm just kidding. It's good to see long reviews because it makes me very happy. I just finished writing this chapter yesterday...I had writers block, but I bet you could probably guess what is going to happen in the next chapter...dum dum dum...._  
  
**Chapter 9: Have It Your Way**  
  
"Timmy is down the bloody well again?" Spike shook his head gazing at the television. "Bloody witches,"  
  
"And oh mighty scary one watches as a little doll goes down a hole," Buffy said as Spike turn to face her. "Yeah," She smiled sarcastically. "I am so scared of you now," She rolled her eyes as she sat on the arm of the couch and gazed at the television.  
  
Spike scanned Buffy up and down. She was wearing tight black leather jeans and a silky red halter top exposing her back with black high heel boots to kill. Spike licked his lips at the thought of her and then gazed right back at her. "Oh and where might you be going, love?"  
  
Buffy turned her attention to Spike and tilted her head to the side. "If it's any of your concerns," She got up and went over to the counter and leaned onto it. "I have a date tonight,"  
  
Spike got up and turned off the television. He went over to the fridge. "Oh did he give you the speech of how he bloody knows what you want in a guy?" Spike smirked as he took out the milk.  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. "Just because I have a date tonight, and you're stuck here watching reruns of Passions on the Soap Network doesn't mean you can judge my date," She grabbed her purse.  
  
"Oh but love, that's when you're wrong," He placed the milk back and walked over to her and faced her. "I do have a date tonight," He smirked.  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip and a grin appeared upon her face. "Oh and I bet she told you 'I'll give you everything you need Spikey, anything you want'" Buffy brushed passed him as she went to get her jacket.  
  
Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Not her exact words but-"  
  
"Don't want to hear it," She said widening her eyes as she put on her jacket. "I got to go meet up with Willow, don't try to not kill yourself," Buffy then turned around and walked out the door closing it behind it.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Bloody women don't make sense,"  
  
----------  
  
Buffy nodded her head to the music and looked around the place. "Will, this place is great, can't believe you got an invitation to this party,"  
  
Willow smiled at Buffy. "Yeah, it's pretty cool,"  
  
Buffy smiled as she scanned the dance floor.  
  
"So," Willow said. "Where's that Parker guy you were talking about?"  
  
Buffy blushed a little as she smiled. "He told me he'll be here in a little while,"  
  
Willow nodded. "But hey, in the mean time," Willow pointed towards the crowd.  
  
Buffy turned her head a spotted a certain blonde she was pointing to. "Spike," She noticed a certain blonde next to him. "Wait, isn't that-"  
  
Someone shook Buffy from the back as Buffy turned around. "Parker," She gave him a hug.  
  
"Hey beautiful," He gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her.  
  
Buffy turned to Willow. "Will, this is Parker,"  
  
Willow smiled slightly. "Hey,"  
  
Parker nodded. "So, what do you guys want to do?"  
  
Buffy pursed her lips. "Well, what I was thinking about was-"  
  
"Hey losers," Someone said.  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Spike and a blonde girl next to him. "Harmony,"  
  
Harmony smiled. "Long time, no fun," She said perking grabbing onto Spike's arm. "College is a new scene; High school was so last year,"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at Spike.  
  
Spike quirked an eyebrow. "And who is this I might add?" Spike said indicating about Parker.  
  
"This is Parker, my date," Buffy responded.  
  
Parker let out a hand to Spike. "What's happening man?"  
  
Spike stared at Parkers hand.  
  
"Well," Parker put his hand down.  
  
"Oh Blondie bear, this is my favorite song," Harmony said excited.  
  
Spike glanced over at Parker and Buffy. "Come on Harm, let's go dance," He then grabbed Harmony's arm and walked away into the dance floor.  
  
Parker turned to Buffy. "What's his problem?"  
  
Buffy watched as Spike and Harmony walked over to the dance floor. "Let's just say that bleach gone to his head," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Parker smirked. "Well, Buffy," He grabbed her hand. "Care to dance with me?"  
  
"Just as long as you don't step on my feet," Buffy said with a giggle as Parker dragged her onto the dance floor.  
  
_Your eyes are telling me so many things, _

_Your heart is just singing to me..._  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around Parkers neck and swayed her body side to side.  
  
_So many things I just can't explain _

_The feelings I'm feeling, are you to blame?...  
_

Spike held onto Harmony's waist as he peered over her shoulder. Spike glanced over at Buffy and Parker. He watched Buffy's little body move slowly towards Parker. He glanced over at her tanned waist as her halter top lifted as she moved. He licked his lips.  
  
_I'm dying here, I need your touch _

_Baby, why don't you just come over here love...  
_  
Buffy looked to her side and spotted Spike looking at her. She noticed he was watching her dance. She smirked to herself as she danced some more.  
  
_The way your body moves, I can't deny _

_You got me holding my breath, I need you by my side..._

Spike felt his jeans get tighter as he watched Buffy dance more seductively. He closed his eyes and took and deep breath.  
  
_Just the thought of you makes me go insane _

_Baby, come on over...I'll make your day..._  
  
The song ended as a next song came on.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink, okay?" Buffy said waving her hand at her sweaty face.  
  
Parker nodded as Buffy made it to the drink table.  
  
She began to pour herself some punch.  
  
"Guess lover boy got you all hot and bother, eh love?"  
  
Buffy turned her head and looked up at Spike. "Why do you even care?" Buffy began to walk through a crowd of people as Spike followed.  
  
"I just heard a lot of things about him love, don't want you to get mixed in with the wrong crowd," Spike said as Buffy stopped and turned to him.  
  
Buffy sighed and pursed her lips. "Well Spike, do you know you're not too bright at times?"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
Buffy placed her drink down and tilted her head. "Parker is not a bad guy and you should just run along and go back to Miss Ditzy USA,"  
  
Spike nodded his head as he pursed his lips. "Fine love, have it your way," Spike walked through the crowd and disappeared.  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
Buffy turned and saw Parker. "Oh hey, sorry, I was kind of too thirsty," She went to grab her drink when Parker stopped her.  
  
"No," Parker said. "Here, I got you your own drink," He passed her a drink.  
  
Buffy stood quiet for a moment as she raised an eyebrow. She smelled the drink. "This smells kind of funny,"  
  
Parker smirked. "It's my special mix,"  
  
She looked at Parker with a drink in his hand. He lifted his drink. "To new beginnings,"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Yeah, to new beginnings," She lifted her drink and began to drink.

**A/N:** _So...what you think??...Reviews please!!_


	11. Forgive Me

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N:**_ I know this chapter is going to be kind of confusing. I just need some help please. Thank you for the reviews!! --Lori--  
_  
**Chapter 10: Forgive Me**  
  
"Oh my god..." Buffy felt as if she couldn't breathe. She blinked from the sunlight coming out of the window and looked at the person lying next to her.  
  
"Buffy?" Parker looked at her and smirked. "Enjoyed it didn't you?" He got up and began putting his shirt on.  
  
Buffy covered herself with the blanket as she got up. "We didn't-"  
  
"Oh but we did," He slipped on his jeans. "But I had better,"  
  
Everything began coming clear to Buffy as she looked at Parker. "You drugged me," She said hissing every word.  
  
"Not exactly drugged, but-"  
  
Buffy then punched Parker in the face as he fell to the floor. "You bastard," She yelled.  
  
Buffy then grabbed her clothes and ran out the room.  
  
--------------------  
  
Buffy opened the door. She looked around the apartment to see if anyone was there. She took a deep sigh at no one at sight and closed the door behind her. She began to walk.  
  
"So, you let Parker take a poke eh?"  
  
_Can you forgive me again?, I don't know what I said, But I didn't mean to hurt you..._  
  
She then heard a voice. She turned looking at Spike with no expression on her face.  
  
"Didn't seem like you knew each other that well," He walked over to Buffy to face her. "What did it take to prey apart your dimple knees?"  
  
_I heard the words come out, I felt that I would die, It hurts so much to hurt you..._  
  
Buffy looked away from him. "You're a pig, Spike" She said almost in tears.  
  
Spike's face softened as he heard her voice. "Buffy...what happened?"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and then looked at Spike. He saw it written all over her face.  
  
_Then you look at me, You're not shouting anymore, You're silently broken...  
_  
"Oh my god, Buffy," Spike said rough. "Did he-"  
  
"No!" She lied. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm going to bed," She then walked away and went to her room closing it behind her.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled as he went towards her door. He began to bang on it.  
  
_I'd give anything up, To kill those words for you, Each time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't want to lose you"  
_  
Buffy took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. She opened up the door to see a very angry Spike.  
  
"Buffy, did Parker-"  
  
"Spike is that any of your business!" She yelled. She covered her face.  
  
_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah... Cause' you were made for me, Somehow I'll make you see, How happy you make me, oh...  
_  
Spike looked at Buffy with concern. "Buffy-"  
  
"You want to know so badly?" She yelled. "I got raped happy?!"  
  
Spike couldn't speak.  
  
Buffy began to cry. She dropped to the floor clutching her head.  
  
Spike got on his knees and began to hold Buffy.  
  
_I can't live this life, Without you by my side, I need you to survive, So stay with me..._  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy face to look at her. "What did he do, pet?"  
  
Buffy almost choked on her words. "All I remember was having a few drinks and..." She took a deep breath. "Ending up in his bed,"  
  
Spike clenched his fist. "I'm going to get that son of a bitch,"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No need," She sniffed. "I think I broke his nose,"  
  
Spike looked in amazement.  
  
_You look in my eyes, And I'm screaming inside, That I'm sorry..._  
  
Buffy rubbed her face. "How could I be so stupid?" She said lifting her head taking a deep sigh.  
  
"Pet, you're not stupid. Look at me," He said grabbing her face.  
  
Buffy looked at him.  
  
"You're a great person, you can be a tight ass sometimes, but that's okay," He said with a faint smile. "But no one should ever do that to you, no one,"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes trying not to make the tears form in her eyes.  
  
"Goldilocks, I'm sorry for what I said," She said brushing his hand over her cheek. He then brought her into a hug as Buffy soaked his black tee shirt with tears.  
  
_And you forgive me again, You're my one true friend, And I never meant to hurt you...  
_  
-----------  
  
Spike walked with his clenched fist down the hall.  
  
"Spike, just don't-"  
  
"Don't worry pet, I won't hurt him," Spike cracked his neck. "Too much," Spike said as Buffy followed behind.  
  
He walked to the front of the door and began to bang it.  
  
"Wait!" Spike heard from the inside.  
  
Someone opened the door. "Yeah?"  
  
Spike then punched him in the face. "No one ever hurts a lady," Spike grabbed Parker by the shirt and threw him across the room.  
  
Buffy watched on.  
  
Parker got up. He held his hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy, I didn't-"  
  
Spike punched him again. "Oh yes you did," He punched Parker in the stomach.  
  
Spike turned to Buffy. "Not too bad with the nose by the way,"  
  
Buffy shrugged and smiled.  
  
Parker touched his lip and saw blood. "Oh I see how it is," Parker went to throw a punch at Spike but he blocked it.  
  
"What wanker?" Spike punched him again. "That you weren't the one good enough?" Spike threw him across the room again.  
  
Parker shook his head. "No, no," Parker got up. "You and her,"  
  
"Buffy and I?" Spike raised an eyebrow at Parker as he looked at Buffy.  
  
"Yeah," Parker smirked. "You're in love with her,"  
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Me... in love with her?" Spike began to laugh. "Oh no offense, pet,"  
  
"None taken," Buffy said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's true, I see it right through you two," Parker began to walk around them. "You're infatuated with her, and she likes it...a lot,"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Enough talk," Spike then punched him again knocking him out.  
  
Spike shook his head and looked at Buffy. "Can you believe him?"  
  
Buffy gave a little laugh. "Yeah, you and I in love, ha!"  
  
Spike began to give a faint laugh. "Yeah..."  
  
Then they got quiet.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike and saw him staring at her. She shook her head. "This is too weird,"  
  
Spike nodded. "Um, yeah, let's go," Spike said walking out the door.  
  
"Yeah, let's," She said softly following Spike behind.  
  
----------  
  
Buffy laid back on her bed and took a deep sigh. She looked up at the ceiling and pouted. Thoughts from the incident with Parker began to run through her mind. She closed her eyes trying to fight them away.  
  
"This isn't working," She told herself. "Maybe a shower will help," She got up and took her towel.  
  
She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She placed her towel on the counter and looked in the mirror. She then yelled. "Oh my god!" She ran out the bathroom.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her and took a deep breath. "Naked Spike," She told herself. "Spike naked, not good," She try to get the image out of her head. She remembered how she saw him. Nice rippled abs, his tight arms, his nice ass and his big—"Whoa, too much thinking, me thinking of Spike equals nightmares," She said to herself and shook it off. She knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
Spike opened the door and covered himself with a towel from the waist down. "She knocks,"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "When are you going to be done?"  
  
Spike leaned on the wall. "What love, impatient?" Spike smirked. "Want to join?" He ran his tongue onto his bottom lip.  
  
"A whole world of-" _'Yes'_ "No," Buffy said with her hands on her hips.  
  
Spike bit his bottom lip. "Shoot yourself," He closed the door.  
  
Buffy took a deep sigh. "Naked Spike bad," She said as she began to walk to her room. "Or maybe- No, no, no, bad, bad, bad," She told herself as she laid back onto her bed. "This is going to be a long day..."

**A/N2:** _Umm..I guess this chapter is wack. Lol. If you see a whole difference whenever you are looking at this chapter, I'm just trying to make the italics go for the song. Oh and that song was by Evanescence called "Forgive Me", I just wuvs the song. Ha ha._


	12. Torn Apart

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N:** _I guess my last chapter sucked big time didn't it?-Pouts- It's okay. Now, I'm going to make this story go into a serious way. That's how I really want it to go.  
  
_**Chapter 11: Torn Apart**  
  
"But I don't really get it you know," Willow said taking a sip of her milkshake looking at Buffy.  
  
Buffy let out a slight laugh. "It's easy, you just do it, when you feel its right," Buffy said narrowing her eyebrows and taking a sip of her drink.  
  
Willow smiled. "Enough about my sex problems," She placed her drink down and looked at Buffy content. "What happen last night?"  
  
Buffy almost choked on her soda. "Umm, what are you talking about?" She said trying to avoid the conversation.  
  
"With you and Parker silly," Willow grabbed her drink as her a Buffy began to walk down the boulevard.  
  
"Oh, him," Buffy said not to fazed. "Well, let's just say..." Buffy turned her towards Willow. "If he ever tries to think he can get with Buffy Summers, he got another broken nose coming," Buffy smirked.  
  
Willow shook her head and laughed. "You know Buff, you are something,"  
  
Buffy sighed and gave a fake smile Willow's way. "Yeah, bet I am," She looked away and looked to the ground.  
  
---------  
  
Buffy closed the door behind her. She placed her jacket onto the couch and jumped onto it.  
  
"Now this is the life," Buffy said as she leaned her head back kicking off her shoes.  
  
"But you're life is just about to be over," Spike said coming towards Buffy pushing her feet off the couch.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said in a protesting voice while sitting up straight as Spike sat down with a wide grin on his face. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. She licked her lips at the thought of him as she scanned down his body seeing him in boxers.  
  
"Sorry pet," Spike said breaking her out of his thoughts. "My turn for the telly,"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Who choked on a pretzel and made you president?"  
  
"I am the vampire of this hell hole," He leaned towards her. "And shall you be my slayer?"  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip. "But you didn't know," She leaned towards him. "Slayers can also," She quickly leaned to his shoulder and bit him.  
  
"Oi!" Spike yelled in pain.  
  
"Bite," Buffy said finishing her sentence with a wide grin.  
  
"You bloody hell of a woman I should-"  
  
Spike was about to finish speaking when he was interrupted by an annoying voice.  
  
"Spikey, you left me all alone-"  
  
Buffy turned around and saw Harmony. She was wearing a big black t-shirt covering half of her body. _'Must be Spikes''_, she thought.  
  
She turned to Spike and raised an eyebrow. "Oh do not tell me this was part of the meal you had in mind before," Buffy said with a disgusted face.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and let out a groan. "Harm, I told you to stay in the room,"  
  
Harmony placed her hands on her hips. "Buffy Summers,"  
  
Buffy turned her head stiffly at Harmony.  
  
"The geek from Sunnydale High," She walked towards Buffy. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here," Buffy said as she got up tilting her head to the side as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Boo bear," Harmony turned to Spike.  
  
"Boo bear?" Buffy said to herself trying not to laugh.  
  
"Why does she need to be here?" Harmony said in a whining voice.  
  
"Harm-," Spike began.  
  
"Yeah, Spike," Buffy turned to him. "Why do I need to be here?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.  
  
Spike let out a deep groan. "Buffy-"  
  
"Can't she just go home to her mommy?" Harmony said looking towards Buffy.  
  
Buffy stood there and closed her eyes. She held back the tears coming from her eyes.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!" Spike yelled getting up towards Harmony.  
  
"What?" Harmony responded in fear.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "You know what, I'm leaving," Buffy stalked over to her room and closed it behind her.  
  
Spike flashed a glare at Harmony. He walked over to Buffy's room and knocked on the door lightly. "Love, open the door please," He said softly.  
  
The door flung open.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. Her face was covered in tear and her face was very angry. He looked over her features noticing a luggage in her hand.  
  
"Buffy I-"  
  
"Spike," She said with her angry flowing in her eyes. "I just," She took a deep sigh. "Need to go," She brushed past Spike and walked out the door.  
  
Spike rubbed his face and clutched his fists. Spike walked quickly to his room. Spike began to put on his pants and boots.  
  
Harmony walked in. "Where are you going?"  
  
Spike put on his shirt and slapped on his leather duster. "After her," He said brushing past Harmony.  
  
-----------  
  
Buffy took a deep breath as she walked towards her car.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled out chasing after her.  
  
Buffy ignored the response as she opened her trunk placing her bag in there.  
  
Spike walked towards her. "Buffy-"  
  
"You know what Spike," Buffy said turning to him twisting her tongue. "I don't want to hear about it," She closed her trunk and brushed past him.  
  
Spike turned to her. "Just listen,"  
  
Buffy turned quickly to Spike. "No," She said nonchalantly. "I'm tired of this Spike," She said trying to fight the tears coming from her eyes. She threw her hands up in the air. "God, I'm only 18 and me without my mom is a big whole difference,"  
  
Spike's face softens as he looked at Buffy near the verge of tears. "Pet," He quickly grabbed Buffy in her arms and Buffy began to sob on his shoulder. She quickly pushed away.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I really don't want to do this Spike, just..." She walked towards her car door and opened it. "Leave me alone," She said softly. Taking one more glance at him, she went into her car and drove away.  
  
Spike closed his eyes and took a deep sigh.  
  
--------------  
  
_If I be so inclined to climb up beside you, _

_Would you tell me that the time just isn't right? _

_And if I ever find the key you hide so well, _

_Will you tell me that I can spend the night?_  
  
Spike closed the door behind him. He glanced over at a fully dressed Harmony.  
  
"Spikey-"  
  
"Harm," He said not even looking at her. "Just go home," Spike walked towards his room and sat on his bed. He clutched his head down and took a deep breath.  
  
_Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder, _

_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman..._  
  
Spike got up and walked towards Buffy's room. He saw scattered clothes and saw her little stuff pig she had left.  
  
_If I could bottle up the chills that you give me I would keep them in a jar next to my bed... _

_And If I should ever draw a picture of a woman, _

_It is you that would come flowing from my pen...  
_  
Spike walked over to Buffy's bed and grabbed onto her stuff pig. "Guess Goldilocks made you get stuck with me, eh mate?" He frowned and closed his eyes. He still smelled her on his jacket. He still felt her taste on his shoulder. It was driving him mad.  
  
_Leaving your clothes on the floor, making me walk out the door, _

_And I still fail to understand what it is about this woman..._  
  
------  
  
Buffy drove down the road as tears fell from her eyes. "Gosh, why do I always do this to myself?" She said to herself and she cried. "Mom, why did you have to go?"  
  
------  
  
_Helplessly melting as I stand next to the sun, _

_As she burns me, I am screaming out for more,_  
  
Spike scratched his head. He leaned his head back and began to think of her.  
  
_--Buffy looked at him. "What do you want from me? You sure don't know what its like,"  
  
Spike planted his lips together and took a deep breath. "My mother died also,"  
  
Buffy lifted her head and closed her eyes. She was shocked. "I'm sorry-"  
  
Spike shook his head. "I know what you're going through, bloody hell, I cried like a girl,"--  
  
_-------  
  
_Drink every drop of liquid heat that I've become, _

_Pop me open, spoon me out on to the floor..._  
  
Buffy tensed up. She parked on the side of the road. She leaned her head back on the chair and banged on the wheel. She took a deep breath a closed her eyes. All she could think about was Spike.  
  
_-- Buffy looked down.  
  
Spike reached out to touch her hand. "It's just, you're not alone,"  
  
Buffy didn't flinch this time. She watched his hand touch hers as she lifted her head to look in his eyes.  
  
"But it hurts so much," She said not trying to make tears come down form her eyes.  
  
Spike lifted his other hand to touch her face. "But sooner or later, you'll find out, everything will be just fine," He touched her cheek lightly. "Just watch and see," –  
_  
She opened her eyes. "I just wish they were," She said to herself.  
  
-------  
  
Spike placed his hands onto his face and rubbed it. He let out a deep sigh as he scanned the room. He closed his eyes.  
  
_Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder, _

_I still fail to understand, fail to understand..._  
  
Spike opened up his eyes. "What have you done to me, Buffy?"  
  
_Leaving your smell on my coat, leaving your taste on my shoulder, _

_I still fail to understand what it is about this woman..._  
  
****

**A/N2:** _What do you think? Reviews please!! And that song was called "Woman" by Maroon 5!_


	13. No Words Left To Say

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
**  
**A/N:** _Thank you for the reviews, once again! Oh and you're right Ammers, I did kind of messed up on the whole scenario on how Willow and Buffy's relationship went towards, as in were they friends before college?, I did mess up on my half. I just got caught up in the moment of writing; I kept on forgetting that Buffy and Willow just met. So yeah, that is pretty much it. On with the story now!!  
_  
**Chapter 12: No Words Left To Say**  
  
_Ring.  
_  
Buffy let out a groan.  
  
_Ring._  
  
"Five more minutes, Mom," She said softly.  
  
_Ring._  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes. She looked at where she was at. Sitting in a leather car seat, the sight of cars passing by and the smell of gas. _'My car,'_ She thought.  
  
_Ring._  
  
Buffy dug quickly through her purse and grabbed out her cell phone. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She answered. The voice on the other line gave her a sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey Willow," Buffy smiled slightly.  
  
"Buff, where are you? Spike told me everything, I'm worried sick over here," Willow said on the other line.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "About," She looked around the place she was at. "A few miles away, I guess,"  
  
Buffy heard Willow sigh on the other line. "Why did you leave Buff, we were all afraid something might happen to you,"  
  
Buffy spoke softly. "I just needed to leave; I just couldn't handle it,"  
  
"Well, do you have a place to stay?"  
  
Buffy looked around her car. "Oh yeah, this nice big comfy leather couch, the sounds of honking cars, oh yeah, I think I'll manage,"  
  
Buffy heard Willow laugh slightly over the phone. "Well Buff, find the nearest hotel near there,"  
  
Buffy dug through her pockets and wallet to find no money. "Sorry Will, sometimes hotels aren't free,"  
  
"Don't worry about it; I'm going to pay for it,"  
  
"No Willow, I can't-"  
  
"Until you decided to come back," Willow said interrupting her. "I'll do anything just to keep you in a safe place,"  
  
Buffy smiled over the phone. "Thanks,"  
  
"Now what are you waiting for?" Willow said with a laugh. "Go find yourself a hotel,"  
  
Buffy let out a giggle as she hung up the phone. While driving down the road, Buffy began to think back.  
  
_--Spike turned to her. "Just listen,"  
  
Buffy turned quickly to Spike. "No," She said nonchalantly. "I'm tired of this Spike," She said trying to fight the tears coming from her eyes. She threw her hands up in the air. "God, I'm only 18 and me without my mom is a big whole difference,"  
  
Spike's face softens as he looked at Buffy near the verge of tears. "Pet," He quickly grabbed Buffy in her arms and Buffy began to sob on his shoulder. She quickly pushed away.  
  
Buffy shook her head. "I really don't want to do this Spike, just..." She walked towards her car door and opened it. "Leave me alone," She said softly. Taking one more glance at him, she went into her car and drove away.--_  
  
She took a deep breath as she drove through and exit. "Wonder what he's doing now,"  
  
-------------  
  
"Bloody hell Red, where is she!" Spike yelled as he began pace back and forth in his apartment.  
  
"Spike, I just think Buffy needs time," Willow said softly.  
  
"Fuck the time, I need to know is she okay," Spike stopped pacing and as he shut his eyes.  
  
"Spike, man," Oz said patting Willow on the shoulder. "You just need to calm down, just leave Buffy alone for a while; I bet she's okay,"  
  
Spike shook his head. He turned towards Willow with anger in his eyes. "Red, tell me where the bloody hell she is or I swear-"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Willow took a deep breath. "She's at the Holiday Inn near-"  
  
Spike walked quickly out the door. That's all he needed to hear.  
  
Willow turned to Oz nervously. "Oz," She gave him a questionable eyebrow as she calmed down. "Do you think Spike might-"  
  
"I don't know Will," He looked towards the door. "I just don't know,"  
  
--------------  
  
Buffy placed her luggage onto the bed. She look around the room and out towards the window. Rain was falling as the rain drops began to platter onto the closed window.  
  
She walked towards the window and opened it. She let out her hand and let the cold rain fall onto her hand. She looked outside. She quickly shook her head.  
  
"What the hell," She squinted her eyes. "That can't be- Spike?" She spotted a platinum blonde standing at the corner of the street.  
  
"Why the hell is he standing out in the rain like that?" She quickly shook it off and closed the window. She grabbed her coat and ran down out into the hallway.  
  
------------  
  
"Thanks mate," He told the cab driver as he drove away. Spike walked slowly onto the sidewalk in front of the hotel. "I'll just wait right here," He leaned onto a pole.  
  
It began to rain.  
  
"Bullocks," He said as he looked up in the sky as the rain began to fall.  
  
"Spike," Someone yelled out.  
  
Spike swiftly turned his head around and saw Buffy. "Buffy!" He yelled out. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed her into a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're alright, love," He whispered into her ear. "I missed you so much,"  
  
Buffy narrowed her eyebrows as they broke away from the hug. She stared up at Spike. "Umm, Spike hugging me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear...very weird," She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Since I found you now, let's go home," He went to go grab Buffy's arm when she quickly pulled away. He looked at her with concern. "What's wrong love, I found ya', now it's just a bloody hop, skip and a jump just to come home," He said moving his arms.  
  
Buffy stood there as the rain began to fall onto her hair soaking her. She looked up at Spike. Spike couldn't really notice if she was crying because the rain began to come down hard. It was very hard to notice. But just look on her face told me so many things.  
  
Spike turned around to face her and walked towards her.  
  
"Spike, I don't want to go back," She told him softly.  
  
He leaned down to her. "And why not?"  
  
She threw her arms in the air and gave a slight smile. "You know, I just don't know now," She shook her head as she turned her head away from him. "I just don't know anything anymore," She said softly.  
  
Spike took a deep breath. He walked towards her and grabbed her face. "Look at me,"  
  
Buffy gazed up at Spike. His hair was tousled because of the rain and his eyes seem to become a bright blue when the rain pellets ran down his face.  
  
"There are so many things you'll miss out on Goldilocks," His eyes softened. "Do you really want to miss out on that?"  
  
Buffy pursed her lips. "I've done it before, what can stop me now?"  
  
Spike let go of her face.  
  
Buffy gazed up at him. "Exactly, nothing can stop-"  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled her into a kiss. Buffy shot her eyes open in shock. Then slowly, her eyes began to close. Spike grabbed her waist as Buffy put her arms around his neck. They sensually nibbled on each others lips as the rain fell in between their lips.  
  
They broke away. Buffy was left speechless.  
  
Spike took a deep breath. "That's one bloody reason, and the other reason," He took a step forward to her. "Buffy, I love you,"  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head. "Spike, I think you have this all wrong-"  
  
"Bloody hell woman," He screamed out. "I love you," He said sternly in each word.  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Just what," Spike said raising an eyebrow. "Just you can't? well that's not a word I usually see that Buffy Summers is fond of,"  
  
Buffy looked away. "Spike, I don't really want to argue right now, you're not in love with me,"  
  
Spike stopped her speaking. "You know what Buffy, it's not that you can't, it's just that you're scared,"  
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. She let out a groan. "Spike,"  
  
"No Buffy," He laughed slightly. "You just can't handle it," He began to walk around her.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms as he began to walk around her. "Can't handle what?"  
  
"You," He spoke as he faced her. "You're in love with me and it bothers you,"  
  
Buffy made a face. "I am not in love with-"  
  
"Yes you are," He let out a laugh. "I can smell it, it's surrounding you," He leaned towards her face. "But you just can't handle it can you?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Spike, you've really gone insane-"  
  
"Me... gone insane?" Spike shook his head. "I'm not the one who's insane," He leaned in towards her ear and began to speak smoothly. "You're in love with me Buffy, and it's consuming your body. Every feeling, every touch, every breath. It bothers you," He smoothly moved in closely towards her face. "Isn't that right?"  
  
A sly smirk appeared on Spike's face as Buffy was left with no words.  
  
**TBC...**  
  
**A/N2:**_ Psshh... This is the longest story I have ever written. I feel so happy. I beat my record! –Dances- Reviews please!! --Lori--_


	14. Broken Inside

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N:** _Thank you everyone who reviewed. And yes Spacey Stacey I will play you for Spike. I am sooo going to win! ::Waves Spuffy Forever flag also:: Hope you all enjoy this chapter.  
_  
**Chapter 13: Broken Inside**  
  
"Isn't that right?" Spike said with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
_'Was it?'_, Buffy thought. Buffy looked up at him and didn't know what to say. She looked up at the sky as the rain stopped.  
  
Buffy was about to speak when she was interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned around.  
  
"Willow," Buffy said with a smile as she ran up to her. She gave a big hug and let go. "What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
Willow slightly smiled. "Just Oz and I," She looked over at Oz as he gave a light wave. She turned back to Buffy. "Came by to see how you were doing because we knew Spike was here,"  
  
Buffy turned around and gave a glance at Spike who seemed to look like he was lost as he dug his hands into his black leather duster.  
  
Buffy turned back at Willow and gave a faint smile. "Well, I'm not dead as you can see,"  
  
Both girls let out a giggle.  
  
Willow then took a deep breath and gave a serious look. "Buff, are you going to come home now?" She asked.  
  
Buffy let her shoulders slouch. "Will..."  
  
"Buffy, it's not good to let yourself run away, it just shows you aren't strong enough," Willow said softly.  
  
Buffy took a deep sigh. "Fine, I'll come home,"  
  
Willow let out a screech. "Yeah," She threw into a hug with Buffy.  
  
When they broke away, Buffy placed her hands on her hips. "But where am I going to stay?"  
  
Willow glanced over at Spike as a smiled creep upon her lips.

----------  
  
Buffy looked around at the apartment. It seemed cleaner than she had seen before. She walked slowly into the living room as she placed her bag onto the couch. She looked over at the table next to it. She saw scattered papers written on. Some crumpled. She picked up the paper and noticed it seem like it was a song. She read the first line.  
  
"Beauty queen of only eighteen-"  
  
"Well, pet, guess-" Spike's voice made her head shot up. Spike notice she was looking at some of his papers. He quickly ran up to her and grabbed them out of her hand. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"Just nothing," He said sternly. "Next time, ask pet," He began to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"Spike," She said softly.  
  
Spike turned around. "Yeah, love," He said through a deep breath.  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip softly. "What was that?"  
  
Spike looked down at his paper. "Oh, just some homework for English class,"  
  
Buffy gave a light nod.  
  
"Right then," Spike said as he turned around towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Buffy let her eyes flicker as she dug her hands in her jean pockets.  
  
_I couldn't tell you,  
  
Why she felt that way,  
  
She felt it everyday..._  
  
She heard the shower go on. She took a deep breath as she walked down the hall to her room. She stopped at her door. She looked across the hallway and saw Spike's door open. She looked around and walked quietly into his room.  
  
_I couldn't help her,  
  
I just watch her make,  
  
The same mistakes again...  
_  
She looked around the room and went towards his mirror. She looked at herself and frowned.  
  
_What's wrong, what's wrong now,  
  
Too many, too many problems,  
  
Don't know where she belongs,  
  
Where she belongs...  
_  
She turned over at his bed and saw scattered clothes. She noticed it was his. Then she looked over at folded clothes. They were hers. She walked towards his bed and noticed her stuff pig on it. She sat on his bed and grabbed her stuff pig.  
  
_She wants to go home but nobody's home,  
  
That's where she lies broken inside,  
  
No place to go, no place to go,  
  
To dry her eyes broken inside..._  
  
She gave a light kiss on the top of the pig's head.  
  
"No one really understand do they?" She rubs on the stuff pig and smiled lightly. "Ever since Mom died, seems like I can't go on,"  
  
_Open your eyes,  
  
And look outside,  
  
Find the reason why..._  
  
She took a deep breath as she looked over his bureau and saw a photo of him. She grabbed it and looked at it. It was him. He seemed like he was trying to look tough in the picture. He was leaned up on the gate pursing his lips as he tilt his head back. She laughed at the picture. She was about to put it back when she dropped it.  
  
"Oh shit," She bent down and went to pick up the pieces of the photo frame. She held the picture of him that came out of the case when another picture dropped out. She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
_You've been rejected,  
  
And now you can't find,  
  
What you left behind...  
  
Be strong, be strong now,  
  
Too many, too many problems,  
  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs...  
_  
She stared at the picture. It was her. She narrowed her eyebrows. She was sleeping in the picture. She turned the picture over and read what was on the back. 'The only time I really saw her smile.' Buffy eyes began to form with tears. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
She heard the shower turn off.  
  
_She wants to go home but nobody's home,  
  
That's where she lies broken inside...  
  
No place to go, no place to go,  
  
To dry her eyes broken inside...  
_  
She quickly placed his picture on the bed and wrote something in front of the picture. She placed both of the photos into the photo frame and placed the photo frame on his desk. She quickly grabbed her stuff pig and clothes as she walked out the room and closed the door of her room behind her.  
  
_Her feeling she hides...  
  
Her dream she can't find...  
  
She's losing her mind...  
  
She's fallen behind..._  
  
Spike walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He went into his room and closed the door behind him. He ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his face.  
  
_She can't find her place...  
  
She's losing her faith...  
  
She's fallen from grace...  
  
She's all over the place, yeah..._  
  
He narrowed his eyebrows noticing the stuff pig and clothes were missing.  
  
"Buffy must have taken them," He said to himself.  
  
He looked over at his desk and saw something written on his photo. He walked towards it and picked it up.  
  
_She wants to go home but nobody's home,  
  
That's where she lies broken inside...  
  
No place to go, no place to go,  
  
To dry her eyes broken inside..._  
  
His eyes followed the words as he read them.  
  
_-- _

_And this is the only time... I've really seen you try to be bad and... seen you happy...  
__--Buffy_

_--  
_  
Spike let out a sweet smile as he placed the picture back on the desk. He got dressed and walked out his room. He walked towards Buffy's room and gave a light knock on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
He opened the door quietly as he saw her sound asleep on the bed. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. He bent down as he saw a smile on her face. Knowing she might kick his ass later, he went into the bed with her under the covers as he wrapped an arm around her waist. He placed his head on top of hers. He placed a light kiss on her head as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Spike," Buffy mumbled.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Sorry love, I just-"  
  
She turned around to face him and then wrapped an arm around his waist as she tucked her head down as she closed her eyes. "It's okay, I feel scared alone," She then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Spike smiled as he gave a light kiss on her forehead. "It's okay, pet. I'm here," He said softly in her ear. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep in her arms.  
  
_She's lost inside, lost inside...  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside...  
_  
**A/N2:** _Reviews Please!! I know this chapter sucked, but watch, it's going to get better!! And that song was by Avril Lavigne called "Nobody's Home", Great song. You gotta hear it._


	15. Tell Me

**Title: She Will Be Loved  
  
Author: Lori  
  
A/N:** _Hey everyone. I know it's been a while since I posted this new chapter. A lot of things has been happening and I haven't had time. One, I had writers block. Two, my phone got cut off, so I couldn't get to the internet. Three, I'm was at my friend's house to I was all having fun. But I finally got it done. ENJOY!!!  
_  
**Chapter 14: Tell Me**  
  
Spike groaned quietly as he opened his eyes steadily. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he turned slowly to his side. Slowly, that slight smirk went away, with no Buffy in site. All his eyes appear to see is a small written letter on the wrinkled pillow. He leaned onto his right arm and picked up the note. His eyes followed the first words:  
  
_This is me..._  
  
----------

Buffy sat quietly onto her desk as she head tightly onto her paper.  
  
"If you hold it any tighter,"  
  
Buffy turned her head to the side.  
  
"I think the professor won't except it all mushed up and that equals to a big zero,"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Hey Willow," She sighed slightly as Willow sat down onto her seat next to Buffy.  
  
"So," Willow turned to Buffy. "What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy eyes slowly turned to Willow. "Nothing really, just nervous," She placed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned her head onto her hand.  
  
"About what?" Willow eyebrows narrowed.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Standing there," She turned to the front of the crowd. "Telling people how I really feel," She withdrew her eyes from the crowd and looked down onto her paper.  
  
Willow gave a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry Buff, he might not even pick you,"   
  
Buffy gave a deep breath. "I hope so,"  
  
Buffy's eyes gazed at the teacher coming into the classroom with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Okay everyone," He said clasping his hands together. "Time to pick my victims," He began to look through his name of people when the door suddenly bursted open.   
  
Buffy's eyes met a cool blue ones and all she can do is look away.  
  
Spike looked toward the teacher who had a wide grin on his face.  
  
"I don't think so mate," He handed the teacher his paper. "This one is more of a private issue,"  
  
The teacher laughed slightly. "Very well Mr. Giles," He turned back to his list of students.  
  
Spike walked up towards the desk and sat far up behind Buffy, only giving her a sweet smile.  
  
Buffy laid her head onto her desk. Only to know the three words she dreaded to hear.  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers,"   
  
Buffy shot her head up and let out a groan.  
  
The teacher slightly gave a wicked smile. "You're up,"  
  
Buffy got up and fixed her clothes. She made her way through the desk and made her way in front of the class. Her gaze of the people all staring at her made her more nervous then ever. Even the one person who was staring at her the most.  
  
"Uh, Hi?" Buffy said nervously.  
  
The whole class gave a laugh which made her feel a little bit better.  
  
She looked down onto the paper she was clutching and looked back up.   
  
"This is just a little something I wrote," She looked down. "Here it goes,"  
  
_I hate the way you stare at me  
  
I hate the way you make me see  
  
The way I really feel inside  
  
I should've just hide..._  
  
Spike quickly got up and fixated his eyes onto Buffy.  
  
_The way you are  
  
Is nothing like who you really are  
  
I just wish you can just stop being you  
  
Cause' I feel like I'm going to fall in love with you...  
_  
Buffy looked up at Spike whose eyes were in shock. Then she took a deep breath a continued.  
  
_I am scared  
  
You're not making this fair  
  
To know how I feel  
  
This...I can not deal..._  
  
Her eyes began to well up with tears as she began to read more.  
  
_I wish the feeling can just go away  
  
But...it just can't fade  
  
Wish you can hold me forever  
  
And make me feel this feeling stop never...._  
  
She began to choke on her words as she looked at Spike who had a soft face. She closed her eyes and try to fight these tears from coming down.  
  
_So hold me tight  
  
And I'll show you what's right  
  
With you and me  
  
Is that you actually...make me breathe...  
_  
When she was done, everyone began to look at her.   
  
"I'm sorry," Buffy said between tears. She placed the paper down onto his desk and ran out the classroom.  
  
Spike got up from his seat and quickly ran after her.  
  
----------

"Buffy!" Spike said yelling after her.  
  
Buffy began to run down the hallway.  
  
"Buffy, please stop!" Spike yelled following her.  
  
Buffy stopped slowly and turned to him. Eyes welled up with tears, which made Spike hurt even more.  
  
"Love," He slowly took a step towards her. "Is that how you feel?"  
  
"Spike, please stop," Buffy said as more tears came into her eyes.  
  
"Buffy-"  
  
"Spike," Buffy said interrupting him. "I can't do this, I'm sorry,"  
  
"Buffy is that how you feel?" Spike said walking towards her more.  
  
"No, please," She turned to walk away when a hand on her arm flung her around to face her.  
  
"Buffy say it," Spike said sternly. "Say that you love me,"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "No, Spike please you're hurting me," She said as she began to cry even more.  
  
"Buffy you know how you feel," Spike eyes began to well up with tears. "Tell me you love me, tell me that you love me!"  
  
Buffy's shook her head. "Spike, I can't, please," She said between tears.  
  
"Bugger this," He grabbed her face and began to kiss her passionaltley.  
  
Buffy try to push away, but all she could do was feel right back. She began to kiss him back as his arms grabbed her waist, and she quickly fell upon around his neck. Spike felt her tears upon her lips as he teeth slightly grabbed onto her bottom lip.   
  
Buffy broke away taking a breath and looked at Spike.  
  
Spike opened his eyes and looked at Buffy. He placed his hand onto her cheek and let his finger part her lips.  
  
She closed her eyes and opened them again.  
  
"Tell me you love me," Spike said softly as his eyes met hers. "Bloody hell, you know you feel it,"  
  
Buffy bit her bottom lip. "Spike, I just can't," She quickly turned away and ran down the hallway as she dissapeared.  
  
A stressed out Spike punched a wall and leaned his head onto the wall. He took a deep breath and looked down the hall.  
  
"I will let her see she loves me," He dug his hands into his leather duster. "If it's the last thing I do,"  
  
**TBC...**

**A/N:** _Reviews Please!!_


	16. Broken Umbrellas and Stares

**Title: She Will Be Loved**

**Author: Lori**

**A/N:** _Wow...I haven't written a chapter in like...forever! Ha-ha. It's great to be back! Erm... I have had to chapter on hold because I've been really be having writers block and I had done the beginning of the chapter in my cousins house and well to make a long story short, now I finally have it done. Hooray for non writers blocky thingy! I rule! Ha-ha. Well enjoy!_

**Chapter 15: Broken Umbrellas and Stares**

Stirring the little umbrella stick in her drink, she stood in a dazed look. Her eyes instinctively narrowed as her lips placed slowly together letting out a sigh. Thoughts of yesterday grew into her mind, and throughout the morning today, all she could do was avoid him by staying in her room acting as if she was still sleeping. She even stood in the shower longer than she normally would do, just so she wouldn't catch a glimpse of him. _'To think, that insufferable, conniving, bad excuse of a bad boy could try and force me to say-'_ she stop her track of thoughts. She knew what she thought wasn't true. But all she tried to do was to act like they weren't real. But deep down, all she can do was-

"Buffy!" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

Buffy suddenly shot up as her little drink umbrella broke into two as she slumped her shoulders to see Willow. "Hey Wills." A smiled try to creep upon her lips but all she could do is pout slightly.

Willow sat next to Buffy and looked at her raising an eyebrow. "Bad day?" She asked.

Buffy bit her bottom lip slightly and placed her hands onto her lap "How did you notice?"

Willow pointed to Buffy's drink. "You didn't take one sip of your drink and your umbrella thingy is broken in two." As she said that she looked Buffy intently in the eyes. "What's wrong Buffster?"

Buffy finally took a sip to her drink and stared at it again. "Nothing Wills, just a bad day."

Willow nodded her head. "Okay, I understand you don't want to talk about it."

Buffy sighed and looked at Willow. "Willow, I'm sorry, okay?" She saw Willow look at her confused. "The way I've been lately, it's just isn't me." She looked down at her hands that fell upon her lap and shook her head. "Just a lot of things have been happening, and I just hate the outcome of it all."

Willow patted Buffy lightly on the back and gave her a reassuring smile. "I think you won't be thinking like that for too long."

Buffy looked back up at Willow and gave her a weird look. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Willow's head turn to the stage and Buffy eyes followed.

There stood Spike, with a microphone in front of him staring right at her.

Buffy felt as if the world was in slow motion. All she could see were his lips moving slowly as the first thing that came out of his mouth was-

"This is for her."

She blinked out of her trance as she heard the guitar began to play. She took a deep breath and looked right at Spike.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

Buffy smirked remembering those words she had read.

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belong to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door _

_I've had you for so many times but somehow I want more_

Spike closed his eyes and opened them as he looked at Buffy. He felt as if it was only him and her there all alone, just the two of them.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved..._

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Buffy smiled a little and gazed at Spike who seemed to be staring at her all this time.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore..._

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want..._

Buffy noticing Spike only staring at her, she began to see people glancing her way, as she let a smirk fall upon her face and she didn't care at all.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved..._

_I know where you hide_

_Along in your car_

_No other things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye_

_Means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

Spike strummed his guitar slowly and bite onto his bottom lip softly. His blue eyes sparkled as he looked at Buffy's beautiful smile. He loved it.

_Tap on my window_

_Knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful..._

Buffy got out of her trance and realization began to come over her. Her lips parted as her eyes began to widen. _'No...it can't be...'_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._

As Spike's words began to sink into her. She looked back at him as the last words repeated over.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._

All she could do was put a smile on her face and let out a light laugh. She began to realize something and the only words that came out of her mouth.

"I'm in love with Spike."

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._

**TBC...**


End file.
